


Sunkissed

by Coffee_Scribbles



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Also EthAmyPlier deserves more sweet fics, Amy loves her boys, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I literally just wrote this because my other fic was getting too dramatic and i needed some fluff, M/M, Polyamory, So here we are, Soft Boy Ethan, Sunshine - Freeform, literally just fluff, mark is in love, ok? that's it. that's the reason., polytrio, they're all in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Scribbles/pseuds/Coffee_Scribbles
Summary: Mark, Ethan and Amy share a sunny morning breakfast.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	Sunkissed

“Hey Amy,” Ethan muttered, voice tired and throaty as entered the kitchen. Feet padding softly across cold tile. He was shirtless, fair skin and toned muscles on casual display under the honeyed sunlight that cast through the open blinds. Birds chirped and sang from the windows, and the world was filled with the scent of warm, sizzling breakfasts and coffee.

Mark’s eyes flickered away from the tantalizing sight, his mouth suddenly quite dry, before he forced himself to remember that it was okay. That he was totally allowed to look at Ethan. Just like Ethan was allowed to look at him.  
It felt... nice. To just be able to watch his partners interact like this. He smiled into his coffee, staring at the way his boyfriend’s thin, muscular arms curled so softly around Amy’s waist. The morning glow casting them both in a heavenly light.  
Mark tried not to let his heart melt at the sight; and failed dismally after less than a second.

  
“‘Thought it was ma’ turn ta’ cook breakfast,” Ethan mumbled the words into Amy’s shoulder. She just giggled at the tickle of hot breath, turning her head toward him at the same time he twisted to her side. Amy pressed an easy kiss to Ethan’s temple.

  
“You were taking too long,” Amy complained affectionately. Ethan huffed, making to say something more but Amy brushed him off.

  
“Now get yourself a plate, it’s almost done,” Amy said, skillfully scraping around the pan, shifting the simmering bacon and salty scrambled eggs so they wouldn’t burn.

  
“I was sleepin’,” Ethan defended to no one in particular. But he did quickly open up the cabinet and pluck out a plate anyway, bringing it over to Amy and setting it to her side.

“If you wanna help," Amy asked, "could you pour me a coffee?”

Ethan perked up and nodded, smiling in that way that made his eyes shine and crinkle in the sunshine. He moved over to the coffee machine, where a fresh pot was still steaming; grabbing the sugar and cream and preparing it just the way she liked it.

  
“Coffee,” Ethan said, presenting the mug to Amy a minute later. Amy laughed at the word choice, but they both knew that morning-than was not good at full sentences, so she just accepted it. Piling sizzling bacon and eggs onto his plate and and handing it over.

“Ohhhh, good food,” Ethan commented, lifting the plate up and smelling it. Grinning as he entered the living room.

Mark smiled a little as he pretended to scroll through some the news site on the end of the tan couch.  
Ethan’s difficulty with words was always heavier when he was tired; even more so in the early mornings, as they were learning.  
And, if Mark was honest...

It was kinda… really cute.

  
“Yeah, Amy makes the best bacon.” Mark's voice seemed to make Ethan perk up, as if he had just now noticed that Mark hadn’t already shuttered himself in his recording room for some important morning meeting, or some scheduled shoot.  
Mark’s lip quirked down. If Ethan was having that reaction, then he really needed to make morning-meetings less of a frequent thing.

The couch dipped gently as Ethan carefully sat down next to him, close enough for their hips to touch, but far enough that Mark could scoot away if he wanted.  
An indistinct feeling prickled in Mark’s chest.  
Ethan was always so considerate. It was really sweet.

Mark let out a breath, and leaned toward the warmth that Ethan so easily provided. Ethan immediately tucked himself closer, strategically pecking Mark on his stubbly cheek as he got close enough.

Mark just lifted his mug —one of the ones Amy made for him— and took another swig of his coffee, hoping it would help to camouflage the flush rising to his cheeks- though if Ethan’s victorious smirk was anything to go by, he wasn’t hiding it well. Never one to be one-upped though, Mark quickly wrapped an arm around Ethan’s shoulders and pulled him closer.  
Ethan squeaked a little at the feeling, but didn’t say anything. Taking to his breakfast quickly and with grace, and shouting a quick thank you to Amy for the meal.

Mark smiled up at her for a moment as she cleaned up the kitchen, then looked over the news site he’d pulled up; Ethan peering at it as if reading over his shoulder, even though both knew he couldn’t read it without his glasses, and he was definitely just doing it as an excuse to nuzzle into the crook of Mark’s shoulder and neck.  
Not that Mark really minded.

Mark scanned the news site and raised a brow at the gossip section, holding in a laugh when he saw his own photo.

  
“Ames,” Mark said, watching as she sat down directly next to Ethan with her plate of food and steaming cup of sweet-coffee.  
Amy hummed and leaned up against Ethan as well. The three of them taking up maybe half of the large couch.

“It looks like I’m gonna have to leave,” Mark said. Ethan looked at him with a pout, but Amy just narrowed her eyes, then raised a brow.

  
“Oh?” Amy hummed, lifting her mug to her lips and waiting.

  
“Yeah,” Mark said dryly, twisting his phone toward her and smirking as she read over it.  
“I just read that we’re breaking up again.”

Amy let out a laugh.

“Oh? is it because I’m sleeping with Ethan?” She asked, taking another casual sip of her coffee.  
Mark stifled his own laughter in favor of peering toward Ethan, who had gone from puppy-dog pouting to hiding his reddened face in his hands in just a few seconds.

“No, it’s because _I’m_ sleeping with Ethan,” Mark said.

Between them, Ethan finally burst out laughing, finally coming up from where he had been hiding in his hands.

“God damn it,” Amy added on between her own giggles. Leaning over Ethan to stare Mark down in faux anger. “Can’t you let me have my affair in peace?!”

“Absolutely not,” Mark quipped, pressing a kiss to Amy’s jaw, then one to her cheek, then a final one to her soft, smooth lips.  
Ethan looked off to the side shyly, his lovers both turning to him after a moment, both, at the same time, planting a solid kiss on both of his cheeks.

Ethan squealed and laughed at the feeling, flushing from toe to tip once more. And Mark let out a laugh of his own, sharing a sly, affectionate glance from Amy.

And no matter what the world thought, with each-other, they were whole.


End file.
